veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Meyer
Andrew Meyer is the ex-husband of former President Selina Meyer, and the father of Catherine Meyer. He is portrayed by David Pasquesi. Background Personal Andrew met Selina Eaton in 1988 at the beginning of her senior year at Yale Law School. Their only daughter, Catherine Meyer, was born in 1994. Throughout their 12-year marriage, Andrew was always cheating on Selina, including sleeping with Selina's press secretary for her 1998 congressional campaign. According to Selina, she made Andrew fire her and replaced her with Mike McLintock. Andrew was once again caught cheating with Sally Nuefeld, one of Selina's largest donors during her 2002 senate campaign. Selina uses this to her advantage by threatening her to write her campaign a check in exchange for Selina's silence. After twelve years, Andrew and Selina were divorced. However, during the 2012 presidential election, Andrew and Selina got closer together and appeared more familial to win the election; a plot orchestrated by Kent Davison. Even during this, Andrew was sleeping with other women. According to Selina in her autobiography, Selina did not invite Andrew to the 2013 presidential inauguration wherein Selina was sworn-in as VP, despite Andrew wanting to "make some excellent connections". Professional Andrew owns a large company, which is revealed to have funded both sides of the 2012 presidential election. Season 2 Andrew appears at Catherine's 21st birthday party. He and Selina rekindle their sexual relationship over the course of several months. Selina debates leaving him, with Amy calling him toxic. Andrew appears alongside Catherine and Selina during her interview on First Response with Janet Ryland. On air, Selina declares that their relationship is history. Also during this interview, Janet questions Selina about Andrew bragging about connections to the Vice President's office and the revelation that Andrew's company may have funded their opponents in the 2012 presidential election, to Selina's anger. In D.C., Selina begins to appear more familial with Andrew in order for him to fund her upcoming presidential campaign. Season 5 Andrew appears in Mother to comfort Selina after her mother dies. It is also revealed that he has a new girlfriend, Monica, which he assures Selina is "temporary". Andrew appears again in Camp David with Monica. Andrew was originally supposed to propose to her, but it was cut from the episode. Andrew also makes a brief appearance in Catherine Meyer's documentary at the end of Kissing Your Sister, where he reveals that he didn't vote in the 2016 presidential election, but if he had he would have voted for Selina. After the events of Inauguration, while Selina is being institutionalized at the "spa" in Arizona, Andrew visits Selina regularly. Season 6 In Omaha, its appears that Andrew has reconciled his relationship with Selina, and is aiding her with securing financial backing for the Meyer Fund. However, his methods of doing so are suspicious and borderline illegal, such as attempting to use his and Selina's influence to get foreign investors off the no-fly-list and obtain import permits in exchange for donations. It is also revealed that he takes a percentage of every donation for himself as a "finders fee". Andrew appears again in Library, where he mentions that a Pakistani industrialist is interested in donating $20 million to Selina Meyer's library fund, only if he can get off the no fly list. Later, whilst en route to a meeting with Regina Pell at Smith College, he suggests either using money from the Meyer Fund to fund the libraries construction, or lie to investors to say that they have enough money, both of which Richard Splett points out are felonies. Upon Catherine Meyer and Marjorie Palmiotti's announcement they intend to have a child, he seems genuinely pleased, but has to immediately leave for a meeting. That night, whilst en route to a fundraiser, a technical malfunction in the SUV causes the on board computer to read out several texts sent to Andrew from Helen Wright, which detail how they slept together and left a "love puddle" on a chair in Selina's office. Upon hearing this, Selina is silently enraged, but Gary Walsh attempts to attack him. Upon arriving at the fundraiser, the two maintain an air of decorum in public. When Wright then goes to the papers about their affair, it comes out that he nicknamed his penis "The First Chubby". Season 7 In Discovery Weekend, it is revealed that the U.S. Attorney's office in New York is launching an investigation into The Meyer Fund, with Andrew as a prime target. Andrew reveals to Selina that he sometimes embezzled money by forging her signature. In Super Tuesday, Selina learns that Andrew may be cutting a deal with prosecutors. When she and Andrew talk, they agree that it would be best if he left the country in exchange for a bribe. The next day, Selina is horrified to hear that Keith Quinn had Andrew killed, blowing him up en route out of Florida on Selina's mother's old boat The Labor Day. However, it would be revealed that Andrew was still alive in the following episode, Oslo, when Selina saw him standing on the streets of Oslo. In 2045, Andrew attended Selina's funeral in disguise. Appearances * Andrew * First Response * D.C. * Detroit * Mother * Camp David * Kissing Your Sister * Omaha * Library * Chicklet * Groundbreaking * Pledge * Super Tuesday * Oslo * Veep (episode) Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters